


Closer

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Rowena wants answers.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Rowena MacLeod + Minerva McGonagall, "I'll have you know".

“I’ll have you know--” began Minerva, but she was cut off when Rowena seized her forearms and pressed her against the corridor wall, the force of the impact knocking out a surprised gasp.

Rowena smiled darkly at the sound. “Let me guess, darlin’,” she murmured, one hand snaking up to grasp Minerva's gold-and-scarlet tie. “You’ll have me know that good little Gryffindors like yerself don’t get mixed up with evil Slytherin skanks like me. You’ll have me know,” Rowena continued, using the tie to draw Minerva closer, “that you don’t really like girls, not like that, anyway. You'll have me _know_ ,” she hissed, their faces now so near that Minerva could feel Rowena's breath on her lips, “that it was just a one-time thing, what we did last week, an’ you’d just as soon forget it lest it get out and ruin that reputation yer so. Very. Proud of.”

Minerva sucked in a breath and glared. She reached up and yanked at Rowena's tie, the other girl’s eyes widening in surprise as their foreheads knocked together.

“I’ll have you know,” growled Minerva, “that you talk too bloody much.” And before Rowena could respond, Minerva kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Closer](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185780653907/rowena-mcgonagall-ill-have-you-know)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
